Dragon Heartstrings
by Cerdwyn3
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is Harry Potter. This is a little au The Malfoy heir goes through many trials in his life for the pursuit of his birth right as head of his powerful family and the love and power by his side. Please Enjoy indulge R
1. Default Chapter

In the year 1984, there was a world unbeknownst to the majority of the human race was recovering from a devastating and hellish era of fear and war. It was 4 years prior on Halloween that this terror of the world was destroyed by a 15month old boy and the price of many lives including his parents. The innocent child was sent away from his world to the one of his Aunt, to never know what he really was until he was 11, when he would be told that he was in fact a wizard and not only a part of their magical world but the savior of it. There wasn't a magical child alive that didn't know his name.

A young lad of four, the same age as the famous Harry Potter grew up to loathe that name for it set back his father's plans of power and temporarily caused shame to his family name of Malfoy. He also learned to respect it for it was powerful. He was currently shopping with his dear mother, the one who told him to respect the name Potter for it was deep, pure and powerful, just misguided. She was presently discussing fashion styles with her very influential and wealthy friends at a late lunch, they were rather pretty for their ages and loved to croon over his fine aristocratic godly looks. They would pet his baby soft silvery blond hair and gush over his large silvery eyes. Currently his silvery eyes were scanning the crowds; he often found watching the others of Diagon Alley entertaining. He laughed softly to himself as he saw people barter stupidly-honestly one only barters when selling not buying. Didn't they know that? He was looking towards the Quidditch Shop; he loved quidditch; when he saw the most beautiful creature.

She looked so tiny, younger than him in her faded yellow robes; she was very proud of them and twirled around once ever so often. Her crimson curls were cutely done in full pigtails that danced about her little head. He could see from this distance the soft sprinkle of freckles that dusted her creamy skin and rosy cheeks just below her eyes. She had the biggest brown eyes-no not brown more of a chocolate deep and doe like, surrounded by long full lashes. She looked like an angel among them.

"Mother," he called softly never taking his eyes of his angel

Narcissa Malfoy looked upon her son, who often didn't not speak in such meetings, with curiosity. "Yes Draco, what it is?"

"I've found the witch I wish to marry Mother." She laughed softly at her son's profession towards the little fae like child with the blood red hair and robes of pale spring sunlight.

"Oh and how do you know? She is quite beautiful but what if she is not a-"

"How can _you_ _not_ _know_ she's a pureblood mother? I can tell from here she the very model of a pure witch."

Narcissa gazed intently at her enchanted son and then turned to the pretty little witch that had him taken at before he even liked to speak to girls, let alone have a wife.

Draco was right, there was something about that child that screamed pure and powerful blood, she couldn't quite place it but knew for certain she didn't have a clue on who she was. Her parents were definitely not Slytherins or on the side of the Dark Lord during the War, perhaps they were from France, or at least her mother was. Northern France, British France for the girl seemed to be born and bred British which was also a good sign. Maybe she's Scottish or Irish, she has the red hair.

"She looks close to your age; perhaps you shall see her when you attend school at Hogwarts."

"I do hope to see her before then Mother it is so far away."

"We shall see Draco, we shall see."


	2. Chapter 2

It was seven years before Draco Malfoy saw his dream fairy goddess of a witch. He was still set upon marrying her and none of the other pureblood witches his Father introduced him to over the years and he was forced to pretend to like. Only his mother knew of his lovely angel and she never spoke ill of her son's odd fascination or perhaps obsession with the unknown witch. He was going to school for his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding. His father wanted to send him to Drumstang a school known for its secrecy and practice of Dark Arts, and though Draco was immersed in the Dark Arts and was quite talented in them, his mother said she would be sad to know her son was so far and his father relented. Besides what better way then to make political contacts with future leaders of Britain. His mother had already left and wished her son well and to find more friends, perhaps he should see his little fae angel as she called her. He only dared to hope to see her, it be too much to wish she were his age, then by Merlin in his own house! But it had been 7 years with out seeing a second of her beautiful image in Diagon Alley, the Ministry, or papers. He feared that perhaps she fell seriously ill or even died-he wouldn't bear the thoughts and was relieved to find all Obituaries and St Mungos reports clear of a girl child who resembled her. She was well hidden from him by the fates and magics of their world and Draco began to wonder if she was in fact a fae child who he just happened to see while she visited their realm. He was looking out his compartment window, it was nearly 11 am and the fellow first years he had known from previous engagements or functions, Pansy Parkinson-a girl Father seemed to be wanting as his wife, Draco would take death first, Millicent Bullstrode, a large handsome girl who he silently pitied for bearing the looks of her father, her elder brother looked like their mother, a rather pretty witch who married a lump of a man, speaking of lumps there was Crabbe and Goyle, his friends since they could remember-all his father's doing, though they weren't that bad, they were timid from fear of messing up so stayed quiet and seemed stupid. And finally his cousin, a dear, dear boy whom Draco thought took after his own heart, Blaise Zambini. Blaise was Draco's greatest friend for they were the most alike, but that was why the two often got in trouble and were at odds.

But the long train ride to Hogwarts hadn't even started and he already needed an escape, so he looked at the window at the latecomers. She was there standing with a short plump woman in aged rags that were to be thought of as decent attire begging the woman, her mother perhaps, for some unknown thing which he would gladly give her. He saw that this time she wore rather baggy clothes, a male's old jumper and a skirt that clearly had been made out of boy's pants. The train started to move and he saw with great sadness that she would not be on it as she ran after waving it goodbye. He saw her glorious cognac eyes filled with tears as she laughed and smiled chasing after the Express. He stared at her long after he could see her thinking her beauty had grown with her and that he never thought a person was capable of crying and laughing at once. He desperately wished that it was for him she cried and wished well. That it was him for she ran after the train and not her elder sibling or cousin. Then it hit him, his future bride had a close relative attending Hogwarts who would have a photo of her and give him a name, he just had to search out whom.

"Draco, my cousin, why so troubled?"

"Sod off Blaise its none of your business."

"Sad you couldn't bring your broom? Ah well maybe a dare is in order to lift your spirits. Harry Potter is aboard and in our year. I think you should make nice, see exactly who is the boy who lived, who knows he may be Slytherin material." Blaise joked. He knew Draco wouldn't turn down the dare, and he could innocently search the train for students with younger sisters.

"Alright Blaise, I'll go. Be back whenever."

"Wait Drakey. Take Greg and Vince incase you run into trouble with some one like the Weasleys." Pansy stuck her pug nose in and Draco had to do as requested, it was well known that there were currently 4 Weasleys in attendance to Hogwarts, the youngest and last son born was in his year. As a Malfoy, sworn enemy to the Weasley clan he had to be aware, the older Slytherins and his Godfather, Serverus Snape repeatedly spoke of the two terrors. The Weasley Twins who hate all things Slytherin like the Gryffindors they are.

"Alright, come now, best we find him quick hate to miss the trolley.

They followed the trolley to a compartment with two boys, they bought everything on it. Thinking this a very rude and ostentatious thing to do, Draco immediately went to investigate and found a raven haired boy with green eyes behind glasses and a lightening bolt shaped scar eating loads of sweets with a ginger haired boy wearing second hand clothes. 'Harry Potter and a Weasley'. He was now secretly glad that the pug made him bring the two loafs behind him, who were eyeing the sweets longingly, Draco made his entrance.

scene break

Slightly fuming from the horrible meeting with Potter Draco silently made his way to the feast, publicly sneering and teasing others who were awed by the sight of the castle. It was a sight to behold, but Draco Malfoy couldn't show it. He was thinking of the other students, those who could possibly be related to his fae angel, disturbingly so far that the only family that matched her clothes were the Weasleys, but their hair was too orange-was she a cousin? Hopefully her attire was on account of not needing to make impressions, that her elder siblings wore better clothes, that Bones girl has red hair, but again not the right color. Perhaps she is the only red head, and the others are blonds or brunettes. It was possible, he himself fantasized about having their children, some with his blond couffe, others with her crimson locks and then there with the mixes, the strawberry blondes. Before he knew it he was announced to be sorted, it wasn't a minute before the hat yelled Slytherin, but he did give Draco some hope. 'Don't fret young Malfoy your fae angel comes to us next fall, but beware of those that have come before her.'

_Authors note:_

_Firstly I own nothing._

_Secondly, I am a very bad author._

_I know it's short but I think they all will be until the two meet. I am so very sorry for the delay, but I do plan on updating more often now. I swear it wont take as long. _

_Thank you, Cerdwyn3_


	3. Chapter 3

Draco's first year at Hogwarts flew by for him; he was prince of Slytherins, a favorite of his house head, so what if it happened to be his godfather, as well as the elder years. His made many friends and they were fun to be around, even when Blaise became annoying, Crabbe and Goyle dull and Pansy too touchy. He excelled at all his classes, furiously competing with a muggleborn girl who was mentally competent and could file away facts with a memory that amazed even him severely lacked the natural flow of magic, a clear sign of her heritage, he could tell it still frightened her and she in return was still wary and held fast to the so called science of muggles.

Draco looked forwarded to his first Hogwarts Quidditch match, feeling sour that he wasn't allowed a broom because he was a first year student but it made the idea of being seeker his second year even sweeter. That is until Harry Potter foolishly found himself has the youngest seeker appointed at Hogwarts in over a century! He would have taken it better if anyone had actually thanked him for being the catalyst to Potter's new found glory, other then the other 3 house teams that is.

Halloween had been entertaining; imagine a troll entering Hogwarts of all places! He knew no troll would do that on his own and he knew of his godfather's suspicion of the stuttering fool they had for a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He became wary and more cautious of his self preservation then he already had been trained to be.

He had continued to fail at finding the identity of his fae angel. He stealthy dropped telling questions with his fellow snakes, some even liberally showing off pictures of any witches within their family with out any instigation but to no avail. He furthered his quest with the other houses sometimes taunting the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws into admission, sometimes allowing fellow classmates to ask for him as he stood by looking uninterested.

When it was clear that she wasn't directly related to anyone in any house other then Gryffindor he started to worry. There were very few lions she could be related too, well very few families he should think, and has he dwindled the list down through out the year by eavesdropping on Gryffs as they talked about shopping for holiday presents and annoying younger relatives before and on the train ride home for Christmas break.

Draco Malfoy had begun to loose all hope when he happened upon a conversation that would effect him still in the years too come.

He had been walking too the library to meet Blaise for a study session and was passing a small court yard, when he heard a boys voice taunt someone else.

"Oi what did you get from her for Alban Eiler?"

Clearly they were from an old wizarding family. He himself had gotten a package from his mother and father full of special chocolates, herbs and potions, all hand made from his father.

"Why our dear little sister was so very thoughtfully she sent me some fresh chocolate flowers, pine seeds from the trees on the hills-"

Sister! Little sister! Too young for Hogwarts but by how much?!

"I know that I got that but what was your personal gift? She made me miniature statue of ram soaked in jasmine and made of Ash wood."

A crafty little witch!

"She created me a picture of a ram flying through the morning sky made solely from flower pigments"

And so creative. He knew of only a few outside his family's circle of friends and colleagues who knew the art of painting with flower pigments.

"Not to brag but our dear sister composed a book full of old tales in the old tongue bound by rope made from the stems of wild flowers"

The old tongue! She was versed in the old tongue! This was starting to sound horridly too good to be true, perhaps she was just another witch, one who's faced he had seen had been with a discerning and disappointed eye. But then again how many families had at least 4 children? And so many boys…..no NO! There was only one family that could possibly…..but that would mean she was-

He walked just a bit more towards the voices of 3 boys older then himself and couldn't hold the not so startling surprise in his eyes. The Weasleys! The twins and the pretentious prefect were sitting about outside the castle holding up their bounty, each piece beautifully made clearly with care and love, the small ram statue had intricate details and looked life like with out charms, the painting was so spectacularly colored he new of paintings in the castle that would look on in envy and the book which was held in the hands the horn-rimmed glasses wearing brother was finely made and he could catch glimpse of archaic lettering on its covered stitched in yellow green of long grass.

The three looked at him, the twins with their chocolate brown eyes, a color he couldn't remember seeing them with and one that reminded him too much of her eyes for his liking. They were about to question his spying when he ran out of there, too the library as fast as he could, narrowly missing a group of 4th years on their way outside. He startled a bored looking Blaise when he dropped his books on the table and sat down with a plop, wide eyed and panting.

"You alright their cousin? What did that 5th year try to corner you in the girl's loo again?"

Draco could only shake his head, trying to get his bearings, trying to think beyond one startling conclusion, the only possible conclusion.

His beautiful fae child, his goddess, his future wife was…..was….a……

Weasley.

Author's Note: I have not died nor had any true reasons for not updating, just writers block, too much work and soo many Fanfics to read hehe PLEASE DON'T HURT ME ! I'm going to finish this story and updated soon again like with in the next 72 hrs if not may I fall ill and not partake in the celebrations for book 7!

Response to Reviews-if any of my reviewers are still living

Power of the stars: Thank you I just love chibi draco and ginny

GoOd-BaDz2: yes it's Ginny I can't really picture Draco with anyone else which is sad for me because I love DG as much as I do HG and think HG is going to be cannon til the end and Draco will be all alone or forced with a witch. Children learn vocabulary from their parents and I can't imagine the Malfoys using kiddy lingo around their son- thank you

Starbaby 210 – Hi I actually updated see I keep my promises I'm just not punctual he hehe

Elf Grrl: Thank you I'll keep it going now, I know how it is when an author gets their hooks in ya with a good story, sorry for the wait

HJP : Thank you! Your short and sweet like your penname


	4. Chapter 4

"Cousin you've been awfully quite lately, I understand if you're upset that Gryffindor stole the House Cup from us and Potter survived what bout he had with our former DADA professor but come on there is no need for a vow of silence." Blaise Zabini told his blond companion Draco Malfoy in their compartment on the train ride home. He noticed his friend's sullenness and brooding sometime after Easter holiday and continued to do so all through the end of the year, he was quite frankly beginning to worry about his best friend.

Blaise's comments brought Draco out of his thoughts regarding his current situation and his darling little love.

"As upsetting as that was that is not what I am brooding about as you like to say, it's far more important for my mind to concentrate on then trivial school affairs." He snidely answered his cousin, hoping to have him back down and leave the issue alone. Blaise was always very aware and insightful to Draco and his moods, seeing past his otherwise perfected stone mask he wore and had been continuously bothering Draco about finding out what exactly was bothering him.

"We're eleven years old and just finished our first year at the best wizarding school in the world, what exactly do you have going on in your life that is more important then that?"

Grey eyes bore into deep blue ones, Draco's mind pondering the possible outcomes for telling someone other then his mother about the witch he had sought for so long, that had captured his heart and soul with out knowing it, with out being aware he even existed other than from stories her brothers must have drilled into her mind, about the horrible Slytherin, a Malfoy, a family enemy….

Needles to say he was worried, dreadfully worried and aware how that could affect any possible relationship he may hope to instigate with her. Nightmares plagued him of her laughing at him, or her eyes showing disgust at his very being and her brothers gladly tearing him to shreds with out her batting an eyelash at it. The worst of these nightmares were ones that her being introduced to Harry Bloody Potter, and with her family's approval and encouragement falling for him, marrying him and leaving Draco to watch from afar, his heart shattered.

He could not let that happen. He would not. He would win her over to himself if need be, he'd fight all her brothers or let them each have a go, just as long has he ended up being with the witch he loved and adored for so long in the end, he didn't care what the means were. And perhaps asking his closest friend and cousin be his confidant and advisor about this particular situation wouldn't be a bad idea per say, since Blaise did have a very insightful nature, especially about people.

"A witch. The most beautiful and brilliant witch in the entire world."

The flat out flabbergasted look on Blaise face wasn't entirely unexpected, since Draco showed as little interest in the witches in school as possible, any flirting purely superficial and political. And Draco had never dared to mention his obsession with anyone other than his mother and that was purely because she had been present when he first saw the little fae in the market of Diagon Alley dressed in sunshine with a smile that would make even his father soften.

"A girl. You Draconis Augustus Malfoy have been brooding and moody all this time because of some silly little twit of a girl?!"

"Not just some girl! The girl of my dreams, the girl I have wanted for nearly 8 years! The witch I plan on making my wife to have and to hold for all eternity, so may Merlin help you if you fail to keep your mouth shut about her, you don't even no who the girl is." Draco glared his silver eyes molten, promising pain and revenge.

"Alright, calm down cousin, no harm meant, I just shocked, stunned and stupefied all at once. I just never in a million years would have guessed it was a girl. By the gods you don't even like girls, I mean you haven't showed a speck of interest at any of the girls in Hogwarts…its not that fifth year is it?"

"No definitely not her. She doesn't go to Hogwarts yet. I don't know exactly what year she'll go, I think next year though, last time I saw her she looked like she was a year or so behind us."

"You don't know hold she is but you've known her since you were 4? How do you go 8 years without asking someone's age or celebrating a birthday? And how come you've never mentioned her before?"

"I've never spoken to her."

"Your in love with her, you wish to marry her and yet you have never spoken a single word to her… how the bloody hell does that happen."

"I saw her once when I was four in Diagon Alley, and she was the most breathtaking creature, even my mother believed her to be otherworldly, a pure blooded witch if their ever was one, I knew at that second I wanted to marry her, to have her with me always. Unfortunately I had no idea who she was or how to contact her…"

"Love at first sight eh? Never would have thought you dear cousin would fall for love at first sight and at such a young age….always thought my little crush on the lovely Roslyn Domenici was the first time one of the two of us fell in love. So you said you didn't know who she was at the time that means you do now, so what's the problem? Does she have a sibling or cousin at Hogwarts you could ask about her? Can't your mother set up tea with her mother and then for all of you this summer? Or why cant you owl her yourself?"

"Firstly yes, I recent found out about her during the spring and yes she has four siblings currently attending Hogwarts with us, four brothers in fact."

"Four brothers? What wizarding family has that many children anymore, I mean I thought the Weasleys were the only ones that bred like rabbits …oh that's it then is it? The Weasley family is the only one with that many boys who are truly pure blooded, I had no idea they had a girl."

"I didn't either until happened to over hear the twins and the prefect discussing their gifts for Alban Eiler from their darling little sister, each one exquisitely hand made with intricate detail, and I put the clues together, what with her brilliant blood red hair, and handy down clothes that I last saw her in on September 1st at the train station, it just all fit…."

"A Weasley witch….I think its been over a hundred years since they last had a witch born into the family, longer maybe I never really cared enough to look into it… no wonder you've been so moody, your families despise each other, you and The Weasel despise each other, the Twins want to due unthinkable experiments on you-what's your FATHER going to say?"

"I know I know I KNOW! I already have thought of all that I didn't tell you about it just for you to reiterate my fears, I told you this for some insight, and some help on what to do. How do I convince a girl who hasn't met me personally that I'm not just the evil git her brothers surely have made me out to be?"

"Well I'm no expert on girls, but when ever one of my mother's husbands angers her or if any of her suitors want to redeem themselves they shower her with gifts and do whatever she wishes. Sad really. Seeing as this girl of yours is a Weasley I would ask you mother about it, the women I can think of who can match a Weasley's temper is a Black's, I'm sure she'll have excellent advise on how to get in your witch's good graces. And has we learned from Flint and his former girlfriend Elspeth, honesty is the best policy, otherwise you'll get caught in your lies with your pants down and a Hufflepuff tart around your waist. What I am worried about is Lucuis's reaction, your little crush on his enemy's daughter might be enough of a push for him to sign that marriage contract with the Parkinsons, and not even Pansy wants that to happen."

"True, but as you said there hasn't been a Weasley Witch born for generations, who was last wizard to marry one?"

"No idea"

"Exactly. She's a pure blood witch from a family that no wizard has been able to marry into, said wizard would be infamous. Also I have my mother's full support, if need be I'm sure she can persuade my father's tolerance for the situation."

"Very true."

The two's conversation continued going into detail about Draco's witch and some of his fears about the situation until Crabbe and Goyle found their way into the compartment with two of the chasers from their Quidditich team and the talk turned to summer plans for vacation and training.

Hours later the train arrived at King Cross Station, the evening sun setting all around them giving the sky a beautiful purple tint with layers of pink and yellow and blue. As he and Blaise were getting their trunks to meet their mothers who were waiting for them together, Draco spotted his lovely little fae-witch, with her brothers, parents, the muggleborn Granger and Harry Potter.

He stared at her, in a trance as Blaise led him to their mothers, she wore a green dress made of cotton and with a white print of Celtic knots, on her skirt there were intricate swirls and designs and on her bodice the archaic symbol of the tree of life. She looked beautiful in the muggle attire that spoke a message that she was a witch to anyone within their world. Her lovely red locks were pulled up into a bouncy ponytail, curling at the ends and there were parts that were pulled out around her face, encasing her bright brown eyes and landing on her freckled cheeks. He caught her smiling face and as hugged each of her brothers, being lifted by one of the twins and he wish so dearly and fiercely that she were greeting him with a hug and he'd kiss her pretty rose lips…

"Mère bonsoir, tante Belinda bonsoir." Draco greeted in French as Blaise did the same only in Italian.

"Madre di sera buona, zia Narcissa di buona sera"

"Casa benvenuta miei figlio e nipote" Belinda Zabini addressed the two boys. Her rich black hair cascading with soft full curls, her face thin and belied her true age and her eyes the same deep blue of her son's. She stood there in an attractive cream dress that made her tan skin glow, her arms open and inviting to hug her son. Narcissa Malfoy next to her in a more formal stance but just as warm and welcoming for her son, her dress a light blue matching her loving eyes and giving her a regal look with her white blonde hair twisted up and out of her face.

"Bonsoir mon fils et neveu, maison bienvenue."

"Now my handsome Blaise we must get going, the car is waiting outside and I'd like to avoid the horrid muggle traffic out of London. And we must make the reservations at your favorite restaurant for dinner tonight."

"Yes Mother, of course mother, I can't wait. Good bye Aunt Narcissa, Draco I hope to hear from you and see you soon this summer."

"Yes of course Blaise, I'm sure I'll see you soon. Good Bye Aunt Belinda, Good Bye Blaise, see you later."

"Good night Belinda, Blaise, enjoy your first night home.

"Good night Narcissa, Draco I hope yours will be enjoyable as well."

"Draco my dear son I hope your journey was well." Narcissa spoke her only son with a bright smile after their friends left. She had seen his fae angel while they waited for the train to arrive, and did a little gossiping about the girl finding out how old she was and if she was indeed the daughter of Molly Prewitt and Arthur Weasley or just a relative.

"Yes it was Mother and my year very educational."

"Good. I learned some interesting tidbits about next year's new students."

"Is that so Mother? Then we must continue about our findings on are way home."

"Yes of course darling, the car is waiting. Its good to have you home, my dear son."

"Thank you mother, it's good to be home too."

Author's note: Enjoy, Indulge read and review


	5. Author's NotePreview

Bonjour! Hehe..yeah been a long time with out an update but I am still writing the chapter and its going to be brillant I hope

I will say its going to invole Draco's meeting with Ginny in Diagon Alley and her sorting.

I'm not finished yet though, lots to cover.

However I do want to let all my readers know about a serious situation on the fantastic site.

There is a user, DUO MXWELL, who has posted spam fics and stolen fics from other authors under different catergories including our own Harry Potter as well as Doctor Who and DBZ just to name a few and this DUO this horrendous bete is trying to flood the site with nonesense and take it down.

There is hope. There is another user, an author, SS Death who has a forum and is trying to counter attack DUO. This is not the first time DUO has attacked the site and its authors but the ADMIN don't seem to want anything to do with it and don't care.

Please, I will update soon, but at the rate DUO is infesting the site, I fear it wont be long before DUO succeeds.

If you want to join the fight against this creature, this a-hole, DUO you can let SS Death know, there's a topic for listing at SS Death's forum and you can report abuse on DUO's postings. Hopefully a sheer volume of reports will get the ADMIN moving.

Thank you all so very much

-Cerdwyn 3


End file.
